


F the police

by Highvoltagekat



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highvoltagekat/pseuds/Highvoltagekat
Summary: A slightly tweaked fic I originally posted on my tumblr in 2014. Orange Cassidy gets an unexpected ride home after a busted party.
Relationships: Drew Gulak/Orange Cassidy
Kudos: 5





	F the police

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a work of fiction. Nothing written condones or excuses any illegal activities or relationships in real life.

Orange Cassidy was 17, wasted, and alone as he walked home from his friend Chuck’s house party. He hadn’t taken into consideration that he lived 20 blocks away, but now it was starting to sink in. He pulled his jacket tighter to his body, which didn’t help his balance as he almost tripped over his own feet, “Sh-shit…”

He was about to take out his phone and call someone, probably his brother Cloudy, to come pick him up, when he saw the familiar glow of red and blue lights flash behind him. He groaned, turning around to face the police car that had pulled up behind him, “God damnit, son of a bitch, f-fuck…”

“Hey now, watch your language, young man,” The officer stepped out of the vehicle, and Orange almost vomited when he saw it was his dad’s best friend, Drew Gulak. Drew was always pretty cool, but Orange was worried about his parents finding out about his drinking habits, “Hey kid, what’re you doing out this late alone?”

“Hi Mr. Gulak… I’m just walking home. I was at my friend’s house, uh… Studying. We’ve got a t-test tomorrow…” Orange’s slurred words and glazed eyes didn’t help his case too much, but Drew nodded along with his story, “We got done later than expected, cuz his-his sister ordered pizza and we watched a movie, we watched, uh….”

Drew chuckled, “You don’t have to lie to me, kid. I know you were at that Taylor party. My partner busted it half an hour ago. You’re lucky you left when you did,” He adjusted his belt, the streetlight above glinting off his badge, “You should be careful walking in this neighborhood. All kinds of creeps and perverts out after dark.”

Orange swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the chilly night air, “I know, I just didn’t have another way of getting home. There’s no way I’d call my parents…”

“I’ll give you a ride, how about that?” Drew smiled reassuringly at the teenager, “I promise not to tell your parents. But you owe me one, alright?”

“O-okay. Thanks, Mr. Gulak,” Orange returned the smile, reaching for the passenger’s side door of the police cruiser, “You don’t have to strip search me, do ya? I’m clean,” Orange chuckled, but noticed the distinct change in Drew’s facial expression.

“Strip search? That might not be a bad idea, kid…” With a swift wrist motion, Drew pulled out his nightstick, pointing it at Orange, “Take your shirt off.”

Orange chuckled nervously again, “Very funny, Mr. Gulak. I-”

“I’m not joking. Take your shirt off, now,” Again, a chill went down Orange’s spine, but not from the air. The look on Drew’s face was all too serious, and ten times more intimidating from the soft glow of the overhead street lamp. He bit his lip as he took off his jacket, setting it on the hood of the police car. 

“Come on, keep going. The rest of your clothes, off,” Drew’s voice was commanding, stern, and hot. Orange was ashamed as he felt blood rush to his nether regions, but there was something about Mr. Gulak that turned him on. Maybe it was the vodka from earlier…

Orange continued to strip until he was down to his boxers, and he was already semi-hard. He didn’t dare look up from the ground, as he was content watching his feet shuffle awkwardly than to meet gazes with Drew. He did finally look up when he was shoved over the hood of the car and his legs were spread.

“You’re a good boy, obeying authority. Maybe I’ll go easy on you,” Drew growled into Orange’s ear, making the younger man whine from his throat. His boner was pressed against the cold exterior of the cruiser, and it didn’t help that Drew’s hand was down his underwear stroking his ass, “You ever been fucked before?”

“Uh… Y-yes, sir…” Orange was ashamed to admit it, but he’d fooled around with Chuck a few times after a night of drinking. He was always the bottom.

“Oh, so you are naughty. I’m not surprised. You’ve always looked like a bit of a cock whore. In those tight little pants, your tank tops you wear… Do you know how frustrated I get seeing you?” Drew let his thumb slide into Orange’s crack, teasing his hole lightly with the tip, “You make me think dirty thoughts, Cassidy.”

Orange raised his hips of the car, trying to get even the slightest bit of Drew inside of him. He wasn’t sure was was fueling his desire, if it was the alcohol still in his system or some deep seeded lust he’s always had for Drew, but he didn’t care at the moment. He was hard and horny and needed some attention.

“What a slut. What a filthy slut,” Drew stuck his nightstick in Orange’s face, “Lick it. Pretend it’s my cock, boy.”

Orange obeyed his command, eagerly licking the stick along it’s length. He was already salivating from the thought of Drew’s cock, and he coated the object nicely before Drew pulled it away from him, “Mr. Gulak…”

“Keep your mouth shut, you’re gonna like this,” Drew positioned the nightstick with Orange’s hole, licking his lips as he slowly penetrated him. Orange let out a moan louder than he intended, and Drew took notice, “What did I just say, kid? Keep quiet or I’ll leave you out here without your clothes.”

The young man complied again, biting his lip to try and suppress his moans as Drew slid the nightstick into him. He felt the tip hit his prostate and couldn’t contain the whimper that fell out of his throat, “Oh, fuck…”

“You like that, huh?” Drew grabbed Orange’s cock roughly, stroking it as he moved the nightstick in and out of him, “You gonna cum for me?”

Orange felt a tightening in his stomach as he bucked his hips forward and came almost immediately. He was embarrassed as he rested his face on the cold hood, panting from the sheer intensity. He peered back at Drew, who had a dark but sweet smirk on his face as he wiped his nightstick off, “You’re a lightweight, ya know that? Barely lasted 5 minutes. But what can I expect from a teenager?”

“Sh-shut up…” Orange stood up, quickly getting dressed as Drew got back into his car. He climbed into the passenger’s seat, his ass a little tender, “You’re still not gonna tell my dad, right?”

Drew laughed as he started his way down the road, “If you don’t tell anyone about that, I won’t tell anyone about your bad habits.”

“Good… Can we do that again sometime?”

“Sure, kid. Only if you're sober. I want to see how long you can really last."

**Author's Note:**

> Do I headcanon OC and Cloudy as brothers? Yes, and I will continue to until you pry it from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also, ACAB and all the jazz.


End file.
